If things went differently
by JustANha
Summary: "You think I could care?" Sasuke snarled, "Do not think I will shed a tear when I watch that hell-hole burn. They deserve it, all of them- innocent or not, Konoha has stained it's hands one too many times. "Then tell me Sasuke, if I died, would you cry for me?" Oneshot


**Title:** Would you?

**Summary: **A series of one-shots. Most Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer:** 'Tis not mine

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ **"Shouting"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tell me, if I died, would you cry? (Angst/Tragedy; SasuNaru)

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Two figures stood facing each other, tense and on full alert. They stared defiantly at each other, one with raven black hair and obsidian eyes that bled crimson, the other bearing whisker-like marks on each cheek and sapphire eyes with a head of flaxen coloured hair. Each with opposing goals, one to destroy Konoha and the other to protect. In a clash of steel they stood, blades crossed and gazing into the others eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto softly repeated. "Konoha is your home, why destroy it?"

The Uchiha glared before responding, "Konoha was never my home. It destroyed my family, tore my life apart and screwed up Itachi's to the point that he suffered more than anyone in Konoha could possibly understand. Anyone who stands in the way will be eliminated. Konoha will pay."

"What about us?" The blonde questioned, "Those who still love you? Think of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura. You say you will watch my home village burn yet you know nothing of the innocent citizens- they know nothing of the council's actions and remain oblivious."

"You think I could care?" Sasuke snarled, "Do not think I will shed a tear when I watch that hell-hole burn. They deserve it, all of them- innocent or not, Konoha has stained it's hands one too many times."

Naruto's eyes steeled as he grimaced before titling his head slightly as he watched his ex-teammate. "If I died, would you cry?" He questioned quietly, never once breaking eye contact with the raven. The question seemed to catch the other youth off guard as he furrowed his brows, mouth contorting into a tight line.

"Why do you ask?"

The jinchūriki seemed to contemplate over an answer before letting out a small laugh, though it sounded strained and hollow. "Perhaps it is just curiosity…never mind. Prepare yourself Sasuke, only one is leaving alive."

Both leapt back as they understood the underlying message: The next move will end it all. Sasuke looked up, peering at the other boy. "Let's end this."

Both figures blurred as they rushed forward, blades in hand. One let out a gasp of pain as blood splattered upon the ground. Eyes widened in realisation as Sasuke stared in shock at the blonde. The full length of his blade was through his rival. He had stabbed Naruto.

Naruto was clutching the blade as blood soaked his clothing, his friend had hit a vital and even with Kyuubi's power it was too late. He gave a bitter chuckle. "To think I never had the heart to hurt my own friend, truly, I have grown soft."

"W-why?" Sasuke managed to choke out.

The blonde did not reply, his eyes turning glassy as moisture made its way down his cheeks. "After all these years, you haven't changed Sasuke."

The raven panicked, his resolve crumbling. What had he done? "Don't cry!"

Naruto blinked his eyes rapidly before his giving a forced grin. "I'm not crying…just a little tired." He drew his hand up to Sasuke's jaw and touched it gently. "Think about what Itachi wanted. You say Konoha is at blame and I do not deny it, but think about why Itachi did it. He loved Konoha, he loved it so much he gave his life to protect it- help build it up to what it is today. He, had a true will of fire Sasuke." The blonde's grip went slack as he faltered, "For now, I think…I'll…have…a...rest…." He collapsed.

Sasuke stared before his eyes widened in horror. "Naruto." No response. "Naruto!" He called, louder. Still nothing. He bent down and felt for a pulse, there was none.

"No…NO!" Guilt unwillingly clawed at the boy's conscience. His best friend was dead and it was his fault. He knew one of them would eventually fall in battle but seeing it was like a sledgehammer to the face.

"_Tell me, if I died, would you cry?" A flashback of the blonde's sunny smile. "No…never mind."_

A lone tear slid down from one eye as Sasuke let loose a blood curdling cry of anguish.

'_Yes Naruto, I would.'_

* * *

A/N: Ah, the angst, it burns. It doesn't really make sense but it's a random one-shot floating around, I'll add some others later on~ Hopefully a crack one. Anyway, review please?


End file.
